sonic_fan_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Party Wii U
Sonic Party Wii U is a spin-off Wii U video game title in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It's developed by Metal Chaos Inc. and Sonic Team and published by SEGA. It is the second spin-off Sonic Wii U title. Gameplay 'Wiimote' A button - Select (Jump in minigames) B button - Back Nunchuck - Move (Only on the map or minigames) Up, down, left, and right buttons - Selecting an item C button - Boost (Only in minigames) Z button - Special Move (Only in minigames) (Sonic does homing attack, Tails flys, Knuckles punches etc.) Modes *Party Mode - Where up to 5 players can play minigames. *Story Mode - Access to different worlds and minigames, fight bosses, and unlock collectables and characters. *Construction Mode - Where you can make your own minigames, 3D platforming, racing and so much more to do! *Options - Choose difficulty levels, voice sound and music volume, and other options. Artworks 'Render 2D' SA4_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SA4_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SA2_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SA4_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn SA4_Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit SA2_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonicchannel_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Channel_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonicchannel_omega_nocircle.png|E-123 Omega Espio_01.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_Bee_01.png|Charmy Bee Vector_01.png|Vector the Crocodile Blaze_by_arung98-d7xxmju.png|Blaze the Cat Silver_the_hedgehog_by_thedarkshadow1990-dalzk6y.png|Silver the Hedgehog Big_01.png|Big the Cat Sonic_channel_sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Characters 'Starter' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat 'Unlockable' *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger 'NPC-Characters' *Omochao *Orbot *Cubot Mini-Party Games *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Angel Island *Seaside Hill *Hydrocity *Mushroom Valley *Ice Cap *Starlight Carnival *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Mystic Ruins *Wave Ocean *Splash Hill *Music Plant *Toy Kingdom *Kingdom Valley *Park Avenue *Metropolis *Sandopolis *Lava Ruins *Planet Wisp *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Launch Base *Final Fortress *Eggmanland *Death Egg Bosses Each boss is put in order in where course they are fought. *Motobug *Chomper *Mushmeanie *Penguinator *Slicer *Sandworm *Egg Pawn *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Party Wii U - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Rouge The Bat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - E-123 Omega Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Charmy Bee Voice-0 Sonic Party Wii U - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Blaze The Cat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Big The Cat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Sticks The Badger Voice Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Connor Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Drier' as Knuckles the Echinda *'Lacey Chabert' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Rouge the Bat *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger Voice Sounds Sonic Party Wii U/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Party Games